Just For Tonight
by Dead.And.Alive
Summary: "Why…Why don't we sleep together tonight? We haven't done that in a while and, I miss not being able to even hug you since I'd need, well, more after that. It sucks having to hide that we're dating, can't we just tell them?" "Fine! J-Just don't stare at me with those eyes ever again. Okay?"


A/N: So, I decided to make another Mio/Ritsu. And I must say, unlike The Remembrance which I FINALLY took down (it was a piece of crap~), I'm satisfied with this own. It's just a quick one-shot though. I thought "why not" considering that it came to mind and I couldn't finish a chapter from a different story. XD

Anyway, Enjoy~

* * *

"A song for, Azusa, huh? Sounds like a good idea…not like we have anything better."

"The lyrics could say that she's sweet li-"

"No, Yui, not food! Food is special in _your_ world, not Azusa's. Even if sweet foods are good comparisons…Just no." shouted the drummer a bit irritated.

"You're still as hotheaded as ever, aren't you, Ritsu?"

"Mou~ it's not my fault, it's hers. She's the one always mentioning food." said the girl pointing at the brunette across from her. She did not dare be rude or raise her voice at Mio; she just couldn't. Her moral found it wrong; there was nothing else to it.

"Well, Azu-Nyan, is probably wondering where I am and, Mugi, can't keep her in that room forever. See you tomorrow~" said Yui, as she walked to the closest door and exited the room. It was only the two again since they had exchanged rooms. Mugi, Yui, and Azusa would be in one room and Ritsu and Mio in the other; this actually left Azusa relieved since she was no longer alone with Yui in a room, that is, after what she found in her notebook that one night.

The grey eyed girl centered her vision on the paper as Ritsu fell exhausted to her side; too much thinking for her in a day, for a song at least. She gave Mio credit for writing most of the lyrics they had played. "Mio~," said the girl stretching her arms across the legs of the other. "What?"

"I'm bored. Can we stop writing now and leave it for tomorrow?" said the lethargic brunette with puppy eyes that Mio couldn't stand. There she lay, just staring at Mio, without movement and not looking anywhere other than her.

Unable to withstand it any longer, she broke the silence with a shout "Fine! J-Just don't stare at me with those eyes _ever_ again. Okay?"

"No, promises~" joked Ritsu, earning herself a light smack to the head. "Okay, okay. No more puppy eyes."

"Good girl." said Mio with a small smirk on her face.

"Jeez, why can't you try this hard in making a love song or something for the both of us?" whispered Ritsu under her breath. Mio, barely catching what she said, shot a glare assuming what she heard was right. "What'd you say, Ritsu?" with a wretched smile.

A bit frightened about the glare, along with the smile she threw at her, and the unpleasant atmosphere all she said was "Nothing…nothing at all." and was soon lost and buried into the sheets of the bed.

"Ritsu, you got to get out. We have to get up early and I don't want to be one of the last ones there because I was too tired to get up." said the shadow haired girl trying to tug the blankets off.

There was a large silence and both of them ended up drifting into there own thoughts. Ritsu was thinking of an excuse to stay in the same bed while Mio was plotting how to get her out of it. After finally giving up on trying to get Ritsu out, she laid her eyes on the bundle of sheets on her bed. All you could see was a curled up girl, with her eyes closed, and she had the cutest yet most peaceful face she could. A bit too cute for her to resist, but she managed.

"Oi, Mio."

"Now what?" said Mio followed along with a light giggle.

_Maybe, just maybe, this could work. _thought the drummer opening her eyes just about to speak, "You said we have to get up early and should go sleep right?"

"Yes, I'm glad your reasoning it out."

"Why…Why don't we sleep together tonight? We haven't done that in a while and, I miss not being able to even hug you since I'd need, well, more after that. It sucks having to hide that we're dating, can't we just tell them?"

"You know, considering they're right next door, they might hear us. Why not say it any louder?"

"I could scream 'I love Mio Akiyama' to the world and not care." said Ritsu burying her face into the sheets she was in.

"Look, I promise that after we get back to Japan, we'll tell them. Okay?"

"Fine, I guess it can wait. But, you still haven't asked my question. Can we?"

With a sigh she answered, "You win, we'll sleep in the same bed today but nothing else, and I mean _nothing_ else."

"Good enough, now hurry up~." spoke the impatient teen while unraveling herself from the sheets and inviting Mio in.

She closed the notebook, laid it on the petite cabinet next to the bed, and brought herself closer to Ritsu with an embrace soon to be covered in blankets. It was warm; although, it was not the blankets providing the warmth, but the drummer. Realizing this, she took advantage and brought herself a tad bit closer while bringing her arms around the brunette she held so very dear to her.

"Night, Mio."

"Goodnight, Ritsu." said the bassist while laying a light kiss on Ritsu's forehead.

"Hey, didn't you specifically say "nothing else" to me? Wow, Mio, going against your own set of rules, that's not right." teased the light brown haired female.

"S-Shut up. I can't help it." cried Mio, while her face began to flush; something Ritsu had found adorable.

"Well, night." as she nuzzled at Mio's chest.

"Night, Ritsu."

* * *

A/N: Yay I wrote a decent oneshot for K-ON. -proud-

Not sure if you like or not so leave a comment in the box below. Come' on it's not that hard D:

Dislikes, likes, characters or whatever just write what your little heart desires~ xD

Anyway, that's all, thanks for reading. Bye'z~


End file.
